Royal Canadian Air Force
The Royal Canadian Air Force, commonly known as the RCAF, is an GeoFS based air force with approximately 70 members. It is Canada's aerial defence force, and is dedicated to protecting Canada, its assets, and its values. The RCAF have fought in several wars since their inception in 2017, notable ones including the TAF war, the CSU war, the Leopardistan War, and the DTG-RCAF Conflict. The RCAF had an unbroken record of victory in war up until the Canadian Civil War, but also had the most enemies on GeoFS. Many members of the RCAF have gone on to found nations, such as Norway, Ireland, and Australia, most of which are still active today. The RCAF continues to defend and fight for Canada to this day, and remains the largest and most active air force on GeoFS To join the RCAF, join the Canadian Embassy Server to go through the recruitment process: ☀ https://discord.gg/b78BkPt History Inception The RCAF was founded by LGen. Gurses in 2017. At the time, Gurses was an ATC for KMIA. He had become annoyed with now-nonexistant group PHANTOMTEAM, which he disliked for their lack of professionalism. PHANTOMTEAM had been responsible for several aircraft incidents, such as crashes and mass cancellations. Gurses found their base in Groom Lake, Nevada, and used his group, the already-formed 442 SAR squadron, to form a fighter squadron and attack them. The resulting series of skirmishes came to a lasting conclusion when Gurses commenced the first-ever RCAF mission, operation Duckhunt. Operation Duckhunt was a solo mission to eliminate all members of PHANTOMTEAM in one fell swoop. Gurses drew out members of PHANTOMTEAM by flying directly towards their base. He was detected by radar, and 5 planes were scrambled. All were eliminated in the mountains surrounding Groom Lake, and the base was destroyed by Gurses with nobody left to defend it. PHANTOMTEAM immediately surrendered and accepted all terms. This was the RCAF's first victory, and the event that is officially considered to be the inception of the RCAF on GeoFS as it is today Mass Recruitment and Evolution Following operation Duckhunt, Gurses began a large recruitment campaign that helped to form the first RCAF squadron; 410 Neptune squadron (nicknamed Trident). Following the war against PHANTOMTEAM, pilots from other groups heard about the group and joined in large numbers, by the end of their first year, the RCAF had nearly 50 members. Soon, after several conflicts and with growing numbers, in september of 2018, the RCAF decided to branch out into various squadrons, for the varieties of roles that the RCAF has to adapt to in the changing GeoFS community. International Operations The RCAF has participated in multiple operations around the globe. The RCAF has taken part in international operations and missions in: Iraq/Syria, China, North Korea, Iran, Kazakistan/Kyrgyzstan/Uzbekistan/Turkmenistan, Suriname/Guyana/French Guiana, Mali, Nigeria, Ireland, the United States, Russia, the international waters of the Pacific, Atlantic, Indian and Arctic oceans and many more; all in the name of protecting Canada. In 2018 the 430 squadrons did a UN peacekeeping operation in Gao, Mali to fight terrorist insurgencies and to rescue soldiers wounded in combat. This operation was led by Lt. Watson where on one of the days he got a record 33 rescues of US, Canadian, German, and other UN-led troops/peacekeepers, who were wounded by an insurgent ambush near Gao. DTG-RCAF Conflict See also: DTG-RCAF Conflict The rouge air force DTG invaded the RCAF's airspace in early March. A month-long war ensued in which the RCAF completely annihilated DTG, which surrendered and renamed to GAF in April. Operation Silent Departure April 7th, the RCAF conducted "Operation Silent Departure", which was a stealth mission to evacuate, extract and rescue embassy diplomats and civilians from various countries across the globe from war-torn Tripoli, Libya. The operation, led by Gurses, was a success, with the exception that the UN, the RCAF 2IC, and many other countries did not approve of the operation, as it violated a no-fly zone put in place by the Libyan government. Many regard this as the first primary instance Gurses' leadership was questioned, and was an event that led up to the Canadian Civil War. Flood Relief in New Brunswick and Southern Quebec Even more recently, on April 20th, the RCAF helped with flood relief and protection efforts in New Brunswick and southern Quebec, by mobilizing a total of 120 Canadian army engineers, machinery, and other essentials to areas affected by flooding. 442 Snake (SAR) Squadron and 410 Neptune Squadron also assisted in rescuing residents trapped on the roofs of homes surrounded by floodwaters near Fredericton, NB, while both 410 Squadron and 424 Tiger (transport) Squadron transported aid from Montreal to various cities and regions affected by the rising floodwaters. The operation was codenamed Liferaft. Operation Tropical Salvation On May 9th, the RCAF, With assistance from the USAF HRF, Conducted Operation Tropical Salvation, which was an operation to rescue more than 20 foreigners kidnapped and held hostage by insurgents in Nigeria. The RCAF operated out of a temporary base in the Canary islands, with the Spanish government's permission, then flew from there to Nigeria, where a classified group of elite Canadian special operatives conducted a HALO jump, landed nearby, secured the area around the compound where the hostages were being kept, stormed the compound while taking down several hostiles, then extracting the rescued hostages via a Globemaster III which landed on a nearby field, and bringing them back to base on the canary islands. At times, during the extraction, the Canadian special forces operators came under fire from several attacking insurgents, who were using Technical vehicles armed with machine guns; RCAF fighter aircraft provided CAS and eliminated the technical vehicles and the insurgents. A total of 23 foreigners were rescued, including several Canadians, French nationals, Americans, Spaniards, citizens of the UK, Germans, South Koreans, Japanese and Australian citizens, among others. Canadian Civil War See also: Canadian Civil War After MGen. Hammond retired in June, Gurses had almost complete control of the RCAF. Following distrust, disunity, and disorganization within the RCAF, many members left and joined the RRF, a PMC run by Watson. In July and August minor fighting started and escalated into a full-scale civil war, which resulted in hundreds of thousands of civilian casualties. The RCAF was defeated and surrendered in mid-August, ceding Canada to the RRF. (Note: this is based on a single account, and is not entirely true. Updates soon) Crawford Bay SAR Mission See also: The Crawford Bay SAR On August 8th, the RCAF along with Heritage Medical, Blue Ridge SAR and a few other civilians conducted The Crawford Bay SAR Mission. Operation Life-Saver Watson, who was CIC of the RRF and controlled Canada, enlisted Hammond, who had been the 2IC of the RCAF for over a year and who had since retired in June. Gen. Hammond, now Chief of the Defence Staff, largely helped reconstruct and rebuild the RCAF to what it is today, with the help of many former members. Hammond removed the inactive CIC Furch, and placed in Avery Carson, a veteran and loyal pilot. She resigned to the 3IC position on January 11th, 2020, and was replaced by Andrew Burton. General statistics Since their founding, the RCAF have accumulated an approximate total of ~800 air-to-air kills, ~15 successful ground attack missions (not including ground attack missions against Daesh during operation impact), 8 successful hijacking interventions without a loss of life, more than 63 lives saved by RCAF medivacs while working with the UN in Mali, and 23 recorded successful rescues pulled off by 442 SAR squadron without a loss of life. Currently, the RCAF is commanded by LGen. Andrew Burton, a veteran pilot. Other members of the high command include Apollo (2IC) and Carson (3IC and Recruitment Officer). Although the RCAF had a long hostiles list, it has recently been refreshed, as many of the claims were outdated. The RCAF also has a "high profile" hostiles list for severe enemies of the state (which has also been refreshed). Lastly, there is a "trolls this" for those who exercise FRP. That list speaks for itself. Although all the lists have previously been quickly growing, they have not seen much activity, as there is less hostility in the GeoFS community. The RCAF maintains a fleet similar to IRL, and has around 70 pilots currently. Canada is divided into regions, and squadrons are placed into those regions under the region commands. The RCAF had multiple squadrons at its disposal, covering a variety of roles. The most famed role among them is easily 410 Neptune Squadron, otherwise known as Trident Squadron. The full list of squadrons is shown below: Italics designates inactive squadrons Airspace Moderation Currently, all civilain players are allowed to enjoy Canada. The RCAF are proud of their country, and wish others to see its beauty. Civilian aircraft and players are allowed to fly almost anywhere in Canada, and will usually not be disturbed. You will only be asked for your intentions if you are a foreign military aircraft of another group. The only reasons you will be engaged by the RCAF is trespassing on Canadian military bases (which you will be given 2 verbal warnings to leave), or if you are being openly hostile and wish to cause harm to Canada and its assets. The RCAF does not wish to disturb those who are peacefully flying, but reserves the right to defend and protect Canada. Any complaints are to be made in the comments, and will be dealt with. Category:History Category:Military Groups Category:GeoFS